Saved By a Kiss
by DawnMay
Summary: Tsurara went missing and Rikuo is worried. Tsurara tries to kiss Rikuo when he finds her and Rikuo is totally shocked! Where was Tsurara? Why did she kiss him suddenly? What will be Rikuo's reaction? RikouxTsurara
1. Chapter 1

**Got this idea from Sleeping Beauty xD**

**I do not own Nurarihyon No Mago**

**Hope you like it**

**Saved by a Kiss**

The Kiyo squad had come on a vacation to Mount Tsurugi for Yokai hunting. They had been walking for the whole day and finally all had reached Kiyotsugu's house late at night. Rikuo was searching for Tsurara after some time in the house. She hadn't talked to him since they started walking ahead in search of Yokai after having a small break. It was very unlike Tsurara to leave Rikuo alone while he was in his day form. It could be that Rikuo didn't notice her when she was there with him because he was with Kana and both of them were talking about their childhood days. If that was true than he must apologize to her for his behavior.

"Where is Tsurara?" Rikuo asked everyone when he noticed that his guardian wasn't anywhere in the house.  
"Maybe she went for some Yokai hunt!" Kiyotsugu said with happiness.  
"I don't think so" Maki said.  
"She must have gone to have some water" Torii suggested.

"No, I searched the whole house but she isn't anywhere" Rikuo told her getting worried with every reply he got. Kana felt a pang of jealousy form inside her when she heard what Rikuo said. What was such that he needed to tell her that made him search for her everywhere? Or did he just want to see her? It made her angry.  
"I didn't saw Oikawa-san since we started walking after we ate. I thought she was with Nura-kun" Shima suddenly told worriedly.

"But I was with Kana. I thought she was angry with me or something and was with you guys" Rikuo told. He had got even more worried at Shima's reply. No one had seen Tsurara since they ended their break.  
"Tsurara wasn't with us, maybe she was sleeping and didn't wake up when we ended our rest time." Kana told. She was really happy that her rival had disappeared but hid it after seeing Rikuo and Shima's worried faces.

"I'll go search for her" Rikuo said and ran out of the house.

"Wait, Nura-kun!" Kana yelled as she ran after him but soon lost his track.

'Where are you Tsurara?' Rikuo thought to himself as he turned into his Yokai self and ran faster looking for her.

While Rikuo was searching for a certain someone, that certain someone was in an unknown factory nearby the place they had taken rest.

"I won't let you hurt Master!" Tsurara exclaimed as she used all her powers to fight the Yokai.

"There's no use trying to fight me love. You won't be able to defeat me" the Yokai laughed.  
"Don't call me 'love'!" she yelled at him and once again brought a snow storm but he easily stopped it with his shield.

"Oh and why shouldn't I? You are my love after all. I fell for you the moment I saw you Yuki onna. I'd love to have such a devoted wife like you" he laughed as he picked her up by her collar and threw her on the wall in front of him. He first saw her when she was sitting with her friends, eating lunch. You could say that it was love at first site for him. But that wasn't the only reason why he kidnapped her. He wanted to kill Nura Rikuo, her master and get the throne to rule all the Yokai spirits in this world. He smirked. "I'll kill your master and then marry you. If while being a subordinate you do so much for him than if you be my wife, you'll do even more for me" he said as he got closer to her.  
"You will never get your hands on master! I'll kill you before you do!" she yelled at him. He slapped her.  
"As if you would be able to. You can hardly move. Now come on marry me, you know I am more beautiful than your master and even more powerful" he said as he held her chin with one hand while caressed her cheek with other.

"Stay... away" she tried to yell but she had very less energy to do so so her voice came in a soft whisper. She has been fighting him since he kidnapped her which was in afternoon sometime and it was already night now. He wasn't tired at all, mainly because he never attacked her except of throwing her away from here and there. All he did was shield himself from her attacks.

"Give it up already. You'll become a queen if you marry me. Your master loves his human girl friend more than you. He will never marry you, you'll never be the queen of all the Yokai spirits if you stay with him. So why not come with me?" he asked.  
"I don't care if he marries me or not! I don't want to be a queen! I will stay beside my master forever! I will never betray him! I'll protect him!" she yelled with new determination which gave her energy to fight. She tried to freeze him with her cold breath but it seemed like he wore his shield like a kimono.

"Well then I'll have to force you then" he smirked as he pinned her to the wall. She tried to pull away but he was way too strong for her.  
"Be my wife..." he said as his face got closer to hers. She stopped moving as if in a daze. She was losing herself.

"TSURARA!" her master's voice echoed in her head. She thought she was imagining him but that wasn't it. Her master had really come to save her. "How dare you?" Rikuo yelled at the Yokai and attacked him with his sword but ended up falling down on the ground without hurting him even a scratch.

"You cannot hurt me Rikuo! My body is covered with a shield and you will never be able to hurt me" the Yokai laughed.  
"Well then I'm taking her" he said as he went to pick up Tsurara who was still in a daze.

"You can't take her away like that idiot" he said as he drew his sword to cut Rikuo into half but Rikuo dissapeared. Rikuo attacked him with his sword behind his back but this time again it didn't work. He needed to attack him when he wouldn't have on his shield.

"Oi, fight like a man a**hole. Put away that shield of yours and speak the language of your sword" Rikuo challenged him.

"Put away my shield, no way! Sword fight? I'm ready" he said as he attacked Rikuo. Rikuo stopped the attack by his own sword. This sword fight went for a long time even when both of them were tired. They kept fighting, exerting themselves to death. The Yokai was too tired to keep holding the sword. Rikuo swung his sword while panting and threw his sword away. The Yokai fell and Rikuo aimed his sword towards the Yokai's heart. This ended the Yokai's life. The Yokai couldn't keep the shield draped around his body as it needed a lot of energy which he lost while fighting.

"Tsurara!" Rikuo yelled as he ran up to her and picked her up in his arms.

"R-Rikuo-sama..." her eyes were closing. It seemed like she had no energy anymore. She moved forward slightly and draped her hands on Rikuo's face. She moved her face closer to his. Rikuo's eyes widened in shock at her gesture. Before she could have touched his lips with hers she fell unconscious.

"Tsurara..." Rikuo called as he balanced her in his arms when she was about to fall. He then walked out of the building with Tsurara in his arms bridal style. He walked a towards the house and on the way changed to his 'Day form'. He walked closer to find Kana and others searching for him and Tsurara. Shima was the first one to notice them.

"Nura-kun... Oikawa-san?" Shima exclaimed in shock as he ran towards them along with everyone else.

"What happened to you Nura-kun?" Kana asked worriedly when she saw the cuts on Rikuo's now bare chest. His shirt was torn off in the battle.

"Oikawa-san..." Shima was crying seeing Tsurara unconscious with bruises all over her body but none were deep enough to bleed unlike Rikuo's. Tsurara's hair were a little red in color because of Rikuo's blood that was dripping from his cut.

"What happened? Did you see a Yokai?" Kiyotsugu asked.

"You fought the Yokai?" Maki gasped along with everyone else. Rikuo didn't reply their questions.

"We need to head home, NOW" he told them seriously. Everyone nodded and Kiyotsugu called his father and asked him to send a helicopter urgently. Before the helicopter came to their rescue, Kana bandaged Rikuo's cuts and Tsurara's bruises. Everyone was ready to go except Kiyotsugu who wanted to investigate more but he went too as no one would stay with him after what happened to Tsurara and Rikuo. In the following morning they had reached their home town. Rikuo disappeared as soon as he got off the helicopter with Tsurara in her arms. She was still unconscious and getting hot as every minute passed by. He didn't even listen to Kana to wait for everyone. He was too worried about Tsurara to wait even a second. He ran in his full speed to the main house. He entered the house running as well. When the other Yokai's and his mother saw him in such a condition, they all got worried. He ran straight away to his grandfather's room without knocking which shocked his grandfather but he understood the situation when he saw both of them closely. Rikuo closed the door and laid Tsurara down.

"Tsurara... she is heating up and she has got a lot of bruises too" Rikuo said as he panted for air.  
"You seem to be in much more worse condition than her" his grandfather raised an eyebrow as he saw Rikuo covered with blood.

"But she is losing her temperature! She is heating up! You told me that Yuki onna Yokai don't heat to human temperature even when having the highest fever they can" Rikuo said. The Yokais outside the room were eavesdropping on their conversation. Rikuo's grandfather touched Tsurara's forehead with his hand and gasped. Rikuo's heart started beating faster at that.  
"She'll die at that temperature!" Rikuo's grandfather yelled. Rikuo and his grandfather could hear gasps from outside the room but none cared to say anything to that. "Tell me Rikuo, how did this happen? What kind of Yokai did that?" he asked urgently.  
"I don't know what Yokai he was..." Rikuo muttered.

"Then tell me what happened there, _every_ detail of it! Don't hide anything!" his grandfather ordered him emphasizing the word 'every'. Rikuo nodded and told everything that happened, well at least what he saw, even the almost kiss.  
"hm... so it was a Manipulatorshield Yokai" his grandfather stated.

"Manipulatorshield?" Rikuo was clueless.

"These kind of Yokai don't have any special powers for fighting. They can shield themselves though and manipulate people around them. If the people don't get manipulated then they use a spell which soak people's energy and they fall unconscious. If the Yokai kisses humans than they become their servants and if the Yokai kisses another Yokai then they start idolizing and liking him and would do anything for them, just the way Tsurara is to you." his grandfather said.

"Just by kissing?" Rikuo narrowed his eyes, kind of not believing the story.  
"Yes the person who loses it's energy soaks some of the energy from the one who kisses her through their tongue. If someone else other than the one who did the spell kisses the person than once the energy is restored in the affected person, it would seem like nothing had ever happened. Nothing will change about the person and his relationship with the kisser except that he will stop hating the kisser because apparently he saved him from dying" his grandfather shrugged at the last statement.

"d-dying?" Rikuo gulped.

"Yes, they die once they lose all the energy they need to hold themselves alive. In case of Yuki onna, she is just unconscious but if she kept heating up at his rate then she'll die" his grandfather told him. "So kiss her already!" he added. Rikuo blushed. He bent down a little towards Tsurara and pecked her lips but she didn't wake up. This worried Rikuo to hell. "My idiot son! The person soaks energy from the tongue!" his grandfather reminded. Rikuo nodded and kissed her properly this time, touching her tongue with his as he kissed her lips with his. Tsurara kept soaking his energy in her till she had enough energy to talk and stand while with every second Rikuo started weakening. Tsurara suddenly pushed him away. Right now both of them had the same energy level. Tsurara and Rikuo both panted for air.

"Where am I?" Tsurara asked before looking around. "Nurarihyon master?" she nearly yelled in shock and bowed.

"Good to know you are fine Tsurara" Rikuo's grandfather smiled at her. "Why did the Manipulatorshield do that to you?" he asked seriously.

"He... well... he wanted to kill Rikuo-sama and be the King of all the Yokai in the world, also he wanted to marry me but I wouldn't agree" Tsurara replied. The grandfather was amused while Rikuo groaned.

"Well at least Rikuo killed him" the Nurarihyon said in relief.

"He is dead?" Tsurara asked in surprise.

"Yes..." Rikuo replied.  
"Thank you Rikuo-sama! I knew you were stronger than him!" Tsurara happily embraced her master who blushed furiously. It was already afternoon by now.

"Come on now, go eat something and get some sleep. You two have very less energy in you" the Nurarihyon ordered. Both of them nodded.

After they were done eating and resting, when both of them woke up at midnight, Rikuo sneaked in Tsurara's room in his Night form. Tsurara was about to scream his name but he covered her mouth with his hand and led her out of the room under the Sakura tree.

"What happened Rikuo-sama?" she asked. He pinned her to the trunk of the tree while she blushed furiously, not that he wasn't blushing.

"Gramps said that the Manipulatorshield manipulates people to do what he likes. He must have manipulated you too... what exactly happened when I wasn't there, tell me everything." Rikuo wanted to know everything that had happened. Tsurara told him every word the Yokai had said, all her replies and even every action. "Y-You didn't take his side even when he said that I liked a human girl?" he asked her, quite surprised at his subordinates loyalty.

"Why would I? I will never leave Young Master's side!" Tsurara said cheerfully. Her energy was back and so was Rikuo's. Rikuo smiled warmly at her and suddenly kissed her. Tsurara was at first shocked but recovered and kissed him back.

The next day Kana and everyone else decided to visit Rikuo so they went to his house. They ringed the bell while all the Yokai's who saw them hid. Rikou's mother, Wakana opened the door.

"Hello, Mrs. Nura-san... we have come here to see Nura-kun" Kana politely bowed along with everyone else.

"Oh hi everyone. Come on in" she smiled at them and invited them inside. "If you have come to see Rikuo because of that incident then I guess you want to see Tsurara too right?" Wakana asked politely.

"Tsurara is here?" Kana and Shima both asked together in shock. Everyone else was in shock too.

"Yes...well then I'll call them" Wakana smiled wondering if she said something wrong that shocked everyone so much. She went and told her son and Tsurara who were currently snuggled up under the Sakura tree that their friends had come to visit them. They both soon entered the guest room where everyone was in and greeted everyone. Rikuo was in his day form, obviously as it was day and no more night. Even though his friends were there he didn't pull his arm away from Tsurara's waist.  
"H-how is Tsurara _here_?" Kana asked burning with jealousy. Rikou didn't take her to his house when she fell unconscious on the night when they were searching Yokai in the old school building.  
"Well Master said that I'll be staying here till all my bruises heal" Tsurara smiled sweetly at Kana which she never did before. Rikuo smiled at Tsurara.

"Well it seems like Oikawa-san was kissed by Nura-kun" Kiyotsugu suddenly said shocking everyone.

"What?" Kana and Shima asked in shock.

"Yeah the Yokai must have did a spell on Oikawa-san to drain her energy which it seems like came back when Nura-kun kissed her" Kiyotsugu told his discovery proudly. Both Kana and Shima were taken a back. They looked at Tsurara and Rikuo who were blushing and then saw Rikuo's arm draped around Tsurara's waist.

"What I am wondering is that the Yokai who can do that is very strong, how did..." Shima interrupted Kiyotsugu's question.

"H-Hey... are you two... by any chance dating?" Shima was totally freaked out. Everyone now looked at Tsurara and Rikuo with wondering eyes. They both looked at each other and chuckled then nodded their heads.

"What?" Kana and Shima yelled. Both of their hearts broke into many pieces.

"Oh my gosh! Congratulations!" Maki and Torri hugged both Tsurara and Rikuo together. Kiyotsugu cleared his throat pulling all attention to him.  
"What I do not understand is how Nura-kun was able to fight the Yokai" Kiyotsugu stated wanting an answer.

"I sneaked her out without him noticing. I didn't fight him! Of course I won't be able to, I am just a mere human" Rikuo answered while sweating a little.

"Then why are you injured?" Yura asked.

"W-Well... I fell into bushes while going to save her" he said sweating even more. Tsurara rubbed his back trying to calm her master.

"Well then we have a hero in our squad! We must have a celebration!" Kiyotsugu exclaimed.

"Yeah! And it's both Oikawa-san's and Nura-kun's treat! Oh and Kiyotsugu-kun's too" Maki said.

"Why me?" Kiyotsugu asked.

"Well it was your idea to go there" Maki said.

"The party will be for their safe coming and getting together!" Torri said referring to Tsurara and Rikuo. Poor Kana and Shima, no one noticed their sadness.

**I hope you liked it even though it was very weird. Please feel free to point out any errors and please review. ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for your reviews =D Sorry about the mistakes I made. And in the last chapter Rikuo and Tsurara agreed that they were dating openly because both of them knew that Kana and Shima both liked them and so they didn't want them to build false hopes. Also, if they'll keep it a secret then they won't be able to hold hands while in school and half of the day they are in school.**

**I am adding this extra chapter for explaining about the Yokai. I hope you like it. Enjoy!**

**The story behind the Manipulatorshield/ Tsurara's view**

"Master! Master!" What is Master planning? Why is he trying his childhood games on me now suddenly? "Master where are you?" I searched around the garden, near the Sakura tree. It was night right now and if I know my master well then whenever he is in his Night form, he is always near the Sakura tree. Sakura tree really resembles master and Master likes that tree too. The Sakura tree looks great for two weeks and terrible for the rest of the year just like Master is a Yokai only at Night or can say a quarter of day and the rest of the day he is in his human form. Just as the flowering Sakura tree is an important image in Japanese culture, our master is very important to us. People of all walks of life - businessmen, housewives, and senior citizens - head out into parks and public spaces to sit under cherry trees, drink sake, and enjoy life just like we sit under our Master's hand and enjoy our lives serving him. I am indeed very lucky that our Sakura tree, our Master has chosen me to sit on his branch that is his hand and share love with him. I searched everywhere around the Sakura tree, in the house and even nearby place of our house but Master was no where to be found. _'Where could he have gone? Maybe he is sitting on the Sakura tree. I guess I must check there once.' _I thought as I walked over to that Sakura tree and tried to climb it. I had nearly reached the second nearest branch to the ground when I heard the voice of my precious person.

"You took long enough Tsurara" Master said warmly as he helped me climb up and sit next to him on the fourth branch from the ground. He wrapped his arms around me and made me sit with my back to him and my head resting on his chest. The view we saw was really marvelous. The Sakura petals were falling on the ground as the wind blew them and the moon was shining proudly with his companion stars. I had never expected to be sitting in this position, on this tree and seeing this wonderful scene with my beloved. I was too happy to express myself in words.  
"Tsurara..." Master whispered in my ear.

"Yes Master Rikuo-sama?" I turned to look at him. He looked really breath taking with the moonlight shining upon his face as he smiled warmly with him. I felt like I was in a daze just by seeing his eyes look at me with so much love, seeing that my heart almost skipped a beat. _'Am I dreaming?'_ I asked myself as I kept staring lovingly at my beloved.

"Please just call me Rikuo from now on" he said as he leaned in slowly, closer to my face. My breath suddenly stopped, making him smirk. Our noses touched each other letting way for our lips to meet. Our lips were only two or three centimeters apart when I closed my eyes waiting for the kiss to come but his pair of lips didn't seem to meet mine. I slowly opened my eyes, confused. He was staring at with awe which made me blush and I looked away. He took my chin in his hands and leaned in again, this time kissing me for real and not just staring at my face. His lips moved slowly and sweetly against the beat of mine but not much later the kiss heated up. He licked my lips and then bit it lightly, wanting to explore my mouth. Who was I to reject? Of course, I parted my lips and allowed him in. My heart beat faster as every second passed by. I could taste his mouth and fell his body against mine. My hands which were on his chest originally moved up around his neck as I pulled him closer. One of his hand was on my waist holding me while the other slowly went up to my neck, tickling my back along the way. I could feel his heat rushing to my body and I could tell that he felt a little cold sitting so close to me and kissing me at the same time. I knew my mouth was very cold for him and his was hot but I loved that heat, so much that I wanted it every second of my life. Slowly enough, we both parted, gasping for air. I don't know how long we kissed but it was the best kiss we ever shared. After we had relaxed again, I smiled cheerfully at him to which he replied by smiling warmly.  
"Hey, you two! Would you keep kissing and smiling in each others arms or come inside? It has started snowing!" Rikuo-sama's grandfather called with an umbrella in his hand, protecting him from the snow. I blushed at being seen kissing Master by someone else especially Master's grandfather himself! Master and me both looked around us to see that it was indeed snowing. We hadn't noticed. It was the most beautiful scene though, Sakura petals and snow falling at the same time together. I smiled with awe as I looked around the place.  
"We'd come in sooner or later Gramps, right now you must go inside" Master Rikuo narrowed his eyes at his grandfather not liking the fact that his grandfather disturbed us.

"Fine whatever" his grandfather smirked and went inside after throwing an umbrella and a blanket to us. I blushed harder as Master wrapped the blanket around in such a way that our bodies stuck to each other's and opened the umbrella that shielded both of us from the know that was falling.  
"There's so use of the umbrella and the blanket when Master... I mean Rikuo-sama will be sticking to me this way. He'll still feel cold" I told. He smirked.

"Well this way I get to share an umbrella with you again and hold you close to myself too" he said as he kissed me again. It wasn't much later when Master fell asleep with his head resting on my chest. I smiled at him as I ruffled his hair with my one hand and rubbed his back slowly with the other. He looked so cute when he was sleeping! I pecked the top of his head as he continued to rest. I wrapped my arms around him and rested my head next to his and soon fell asleep as well.

The next morning I woke up on my bed. I jerked up and looked around for Master but he was no where. I stood out of my bed and walked out of the room. I was greeted by Kejoro and Kubinashi who were smirking at me.

"Well, well, how was your night with the Master? Had fun kissing and snuggling?" Kejoro asked me. I blushed deep red. _'Were they... were they watching us?'_ I blushed harder at that thought.

"Master has gone for his daily practice since he has been missing it for days now." Kubinashi answered my unanswered question.  
"Oh..." I said in relief. Even now that I know he can protect himself, I still feel worried about him when he is not at my side. I quickly went back in my room and dressed in my blue and white Kimono after taking a bath. I walked out of the house and went in the garden where Master was practicing. All the Yokai of the main house had gathered there to help in the practice and watch Master Rikuo.

"After the Manipulatorshield's incident, I believe there will be many Yokai in this world who will come here and try to defeat you to take over this empire. So from now on you need to practice everyday and study about all kinds of Yokai present in this world" Nurarihyon instructed Master who stood bare chest while holding his sword in his hands. He was in his human form and was panting very hard. It seemed like when I was sleeping a lot of practicing was going on. "Physical practice is enough for today, now we'll be studying" Nurarihyon said. Master nodded and followed Nurarihyon to the main hall. They both said across each other while we all gathered around Master. I didn't go up and stand nearby Master because I didn't want to disturb him while he was studying so I just sat with the crowd of Yokai.

"So our first lesson is about the Manipulatorshield which you fought recently..." Nurarihyon started as everyone looked at him wanting him to continue as no one knew about this Yokai much as they were rarely found in Japan. "The first person who became a Manipulatorshield was the one you fought's grandfather's father and he also ruled a very large area of London, nearly the whole London's Yokai are under his rule" everyone gasped.  
"How do you know that? I mean about him being the grandson of the first Manipulatorshield?" Rikuo-sama asked Nurarihyon. Everyone along with me looked at Nurarihyon expecting an answer.  
"Well son, there are no other Manipulatorshield Yokai in this world other than that family" he answered. "The story about them goes like this..." he said.

(The story)

Long time ago in a city of London lived a young man who went with the name Arnold Adler. His name meant 'Eagle' and it suited him perfectly. He was very good looking to many girls and men envied him. He was the bad guy of the society, killing anyone who angered him. He was very short-tempered and so no one dared to come near him. One day he fell in love with a beautiful maiden.

"Ma'am please don't go there, it's dangerous." the maiden's servant warned his mistress from going to Arnold's flower shop.

"Don't worry Erhard! I'm just going to buy some of those beautiful flowers" she cheerfully said and gracefully walked to the shop. "Mister, how much do these red roses cost?" she smiled at the shopkeeper who was Arnold himself. He was a type of man who never smiled and never received a smile either. It surprised him that this wonderful maiden standing in front of him smiled at him cheerfully rather than being scared of him.  
"They cost 1 Euro each" he replied politely. It was the first time he talked politely to someone otherwise he was always rude to everyone even to those who behaved themselves in front of him.

"Oh my, they are costly... but I'll buy them anyway. Please give me five of those" she smiled as she passed on the money to him. He accepted it and gave the flowers to her. "Thank you very much" she smiled warmly as she took in the fragrance of the roses and walked away. Since then she always came once a week to that shop to buy some flowers. She and Arnold had become really good friends and soon everyone came to know about it. Rumors went that Arnold was going to kill this maiden and take away all her money. The maiden's father was so tensed when he heard about it that he ordered his servants and asked some more people who hated Arnold, which were many, to kill him. They all gathered together around Arnold's shop and angered him. He tried to kill them all but when he tried to kill one, others would hold him back or push him. He got very weak at that time and was going to be cut into half. The hatred in him rose so much at the moment he was going to be cut that he turned into a Yokai at that very moment. He turned into a Yokai who can shield himself very well and manipulate people to his likes. He is very strong in his fighting skills which need to be developed to fight in a real battle. In a way one could say that the Manipulatorshield Yokai is the strongest of all in this world as no attack works on him because of his shield but once the shield is not around him, even a human can kill him with just one blow of his sword, so he is also known as the weakest of all. Arnold when transformed into a Yokai killed everyone of the humans in the city except a few. He married his love when he was satisfied and from that moment he lived happily. He had a son and a daughter who married each other when they grew up to continue to keep the blood of the Manipulatorshield but they were never happy because they didn't love each other.

(End of story)

"And the spell that was done on Tsurara was first practiced by the the father of the Manipulatorshield you fought. He used this method to make humans his servants and other Yokai his subordinates." The Nurarihyon explained.

"So you mean the Hyakki Yakō of the Manipulatorshield was made by manipulating everyone?" Master asked him in disgust. I could not believe it myself! Our Master is way better than him! We follow him because he is powerful yet kind hearted even after being a Yokai. Our Master saves humans from Yokai and he also saves Yokai from being toyed by humans. That's why we serve him!

"Yes thought seeing their power, now days no one needs to be manipulated to join their Hyakki Yakō" Nurarihyon said.

"And the reason he kidnapped Tsurara and wanted to marry her was just to feel joy?" he asked.

"Yes, when they fall for someone, they'll do anything to be liked by that person. If you wouldn't have been able to save her then she would have got married to him against her wishes" Nurarihyon said. Thankfully Master had saved me! I cannot imagine marrying someone else other than Master Rikuo-sama.

"But before you said that after the spell the Yokai starts liking the one who did the spell. Wouldn't Tsurara have been happy to marry him if I hadn't broken the spell?" Rikuo-sama asked.

"Her mind would have been happy if that would have happened but not her heart. That spell isn't strong enough to affect the heart of a person, it is only strong enough to control the mind. The mind's happiness overpowers the heart in this spell though. According to the heart, it would have been against Tsurara's wishes to marry him. She truly would have wanted to marry you from the 'bottom of her heart'" Nurarihyon smirked at the last sentence as everyone giggled while me and Master blushed. Nurarihyon would have never said that like in that manner, he wasn't that type to say it that way but he wanted to tease his grandson and his one day going-to-be granddaughter-in-law which was me obviously. "Well I am too tired for today, we'll have more practice later" Nurarihyon said as he stretched and went to his room. Everyone else got to their work while I went over to my Master.

"Rikuo-sama do you want to give your clothes for laundry?" I asked him with a big smile on my face.

"Thanks Tsurara" he said as he hugged me. I blushed especially because he was still bare chest. "You really work a lot! How can you always be so happy while doing so much work?" he asked me as he pulled away a little though still holding me.

"That's because I love to be useful to Master!" I smiled cheerfully. Rikuo-sama chuckled.  
"No wonder Shima-kun and Manipulatorshield liked you so much but oh well, I'll never let you be anyone else's girl other than mine" he smiled at me and hugged me again. If it was Master's Night form right now, Master would have even kissed me but his human form is always shy in these kind of stuff. I hugged him back.  
"Thank you Master... for choosing me" I whispered to him. He didn't reply but hugged me tighter.

**Please review and feel free to point out any errors ^_^**


End file.
